


home

by galacticjeno (solarcy)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gen, Hyuck's return, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Nohyuck, dream love each other, lapslock, like... tooth rotting fluff, maybe a lil kith, nct - Freeform, nohyuck are dating, ot6 dream, ot7 dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcy/pseuds/galacticjeno
Summary: donghyuck gets back on a tuesday, but he's never reallyhomeuntil his boys are by his side again.





	home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuckren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckren/gifts).



> am i writing this instead of studying for my exams? yes.  
>  ~~it's alice's fault~~  
>  _warning: two boys kiss a lil near the end, don't worry, it's nothing big. also, mentions of blood but it's literally once, still thought i'd include just in case any of you don't enjoy that._

donghyuck drops his backpack at his feet, outside the dorm door. he wonders if they'd changed the pin number after all these months that he'd been gone. punching in the last number he remembers  _2-5-0-8,_ donghyuck taps his foot andwaits. the lock lights up green, and the door clicks open. he remembers when the managers first told them to change their pin number and jisung suggested it, obviously having their own debut date as the key to unlocking their home isn't the most secure but jisung's if only slightly flawed logic behind it reasoned that it was so obvious that nobody would think to try it. clearly, he was right. 

donghyuck kicks the door open, waiting for his boys to shower him in affection, and its greeted by the messy hallway. his heart aches for but a moment until he remembers jeno's soft voice on the phone last night, while he pretended he was still in america and not only a few minutes away from him, saying they'd had a livestream early in the morning the next day,

_"i can never sleep good anymore hyuck-ah, please hurry home," jeno murmurs, voice warm and clearly tired. donghyuck can only guess that half of jeno's face is hidden in his (donghyuck's) pillow, he'll end up with awful pillow marks on his face in the morning, but jeno always looks so cozy that nobody has the heart to tell him to lay differently._

sighing, donghyuck gets to making himself comfortable in the dream dorms once again. everything is exactly as he remembers it to be, the couch cushions still creased from where jeno and jisung slump in them all day playing game after game, renjun's sketchbook and pencils set on the table, though he must have been in a rush to leave that morning because renjun wouldn't ever leave his sketchbook or his pencils open to be pilfered by himself or chenle like that. there are a few things he doesn't recognise, though. there are new pictures hung up on the wall, one of jisung and chenle, with chenle holding his nephew and jisung staring at them both. donghyuck snickers a little, chenle is oblivious to what that look really means. another picture of renjun and jaemin in the kitchen, quite obviously a candid because neither of them are looking at the camera. jaemin is standing over the hob and renjun is a little distance away from him. it's a pretty picture. donghyuck wishes he was there to see it being taken. donghyuck is home now, though, he'll see the next one, and the next, and the next. he doesn't want to leave his boys for that long ever again. he's home. 

he lazes around for a few hours, naps on the couch, ventures into jeno's room and finds several of the hoodies he had been looking to take on tour with him tangled with the blankets and stuffed under the pillows. it's endearing, how reliant jeno is on certain things to sleep. like him. before he moved into the 127 dorm, he and jeno used to squeeze into the one bed at night, sleeping chest to chest under the guise that it was much too cold in their bedroom, and therefore they had to resort to sharing body heat. it was a lie, though, both of them were terribly homesick and figured a little cuddling at night time would do them wonders, and it did, but eventually they became so used to sleeping next to each other it was a near impossible feat to sleep alone when the times arose.

donghyuck is in the middle of making himself into a cocoon in jeno's bed when jisung comes home. it's just him, everybody else must have had other schedules to attend to, and jisung probably wanted to attend to his gaming habit. donghyuck freezes, hearing jisung talking to himself as he takes his jacket and shoes off. his footsteps stop outside jeno's room and donghyuck watches with baited breath as the door handle moves and the door cracks open, " _where did hyung put his com-"_ jisung cuts himself off with a screech. he must have spotted donghyuck, then. 

"sungie?" donghyuck says quietly, dislodging himself from the blankets to sit up on jeno's bed. jisung doesn't even reply, just takes a running leap and lands on top of donghyuck, still partially entangled in jeno's bed covers. jisung wriggles around until he finds the optimum position to wrap himself tightly around hyuck, all gangly limbs and fluffy hair that tickles donghyuck's chin. 

"oh my god, oh my god, oh my go- jeno hyung's going to freak," jisung says, voice muffled in donghyuck's neck, "i'm freaking out, when did you come home, oh my god!" jisung's head pops up from his neck, giving donghyuck a frantic look. 

"calm down sungie, it'll be alright. is everyone else coming home later?" donghyuck rubs his hands up and down jisung's spine, even back when they were trainees as much as jisung said he hated physical affection, he'd always come for cuddles from donghyuck when he was sick, or homesick, or just needed some love. nobody ever believed donghyuck when he boasted that his hugs were jisung's favourite. 

"renjun hyung and chenle should be home later, then jaemin is home but jeno is filming his asmr show so he'll be last," jisung murmurs, his arms are wrapped so tight around donghyuck's neck that he can't really breathe comfortably but donghyuck will be damned if tells jisung to move. finally, he looks at donghyuck, "hyuckie, you're home," the little smile on jisung's face tells donghyuck everything jisung doesn't say but desperately wants him to know. in lieu of speaking, donghyuck just keeps rubbing jisungs back until they both fall asleep. 

they wake up about an hour later, neither of them have moved a bit since they laid down. jisung's head is still resting on his collarbones, his arms are still wrapped around his stomach and his legs thrown over donghyuck's hips "jisungie, wake up," donghyuck shakes jisung gently, trying not to jostle him too much, "it's getting late, we gotta get up," jisung groans, whipping his head from side to side trying to get donghyuck to stop waking him. when he finally gives in he can hear renjun and chenle chattering in mandarin outside the front door, "c'mon sungie, lets surprise those two, huh?" jisung grins cheekily, throwing him a thumbs up and slithers out of jeno's bed. 

"who's shoes are they, jisung?" donghyuck hears renjun ask, covering his smile with his hands he tries to tiptoe out of jenos bed, succeeding until he gets to just before the bedroom door. donghyuck slips on one of jeno's discarded socks and falls flat on his ass. donghyuck lets out a loud yowl as he lands on the hardwood floors, "who was that?" 

"uh,  _achoo! achoo!_ it was me renjun hy-" 

"shut up jisung, that was not you," renjun scoffs. donghyuck holds his breath, even as he desparately wants to moan in pain as his tailbone throbs and watches as renjun swings the door open with his legs, keeping his hands clenched up in front of his face, "h-hyuck?" 

"what's up, shortstack," he tries to say as cooly as possible even as every miniscule movement sends a shock of pain from his ass to the base of his skull. 

"i'll kill you," donghyuck dodges renjun's outreached hands midly successfully but renjun slips on the very same sock and donghyuck is pushed to the floor with a huff of air, "i'll ki-" renjun interrupts himself by hugging donghyuck tightly. donghyuck missed this, too. he remembers how timid renjun was when he first first introduced to the other sm trainees, as one of the only boys who hadn't starred in 'mickey mouse club house' he knows how intimidated renjun must have been when he walked into that room filled with trainees who the korean public already knew. to donghyuck, renjun was always a little intimidating. not physically, but in tenrms of his vocal abilities, 15 year old donghyuck felt threatened by the entry of 15 year old chinese boy renjun who could sing in perfect pitch with perfect pronunciation and hit perfect high notes without a hint of his voice cracking. when it came down to it though, donghyuck and renjun were fast friends. almost polar opposites, but thick as thieves.  donghyuck hugs him tightly, squeezing his arms around renjun's ribs. 

"love you too, junnie." 

"you.. you  _asshole!_ why didn't you say you were coming home, we could have prepared something for you or actually been home! donghyuck!" 

"wanted it to be a surprise, junnie. i think it worked," donghyuck giggles, loosening his grip on renjun to let him roll over onto the floor next to him. jisung is standing by the door, giggling, and chenle is behind him, a shellshocked expression on his face, "hello? chenle, are you there?" he says as he stands up gingerly, tailbone still a little sore from both the fall and the impact of renjun barrelling into him. 

"hyuckie," chenle says, face morphing into a bright smile. chenle laughs gleefully as he too launches himself at donghyuck, arms as wide as his grin. donghyuck hugs chenle tight with one arm and threads his other hand into chenle's hair. it's kind of dry from repeated bleaching and dying but donghyuck knows this is favourite way to get cuddles and, of course, donghyuck will indulge him, "hyuckie, hyuckie you're back," chenle says from where his face is hidden in donghyuck's (jeno's) jumper. suddenly, donghyuck is jerked backwards, chenle's grin gone and replaced by a serious look as he holds donghyucks shouders an arms length away from his own body, "jaemin will be home in half an hour. then, we'll need to come up with the scheme of a lifetime so we can stop jen from moping around so much."

"jeno's been... moping?" this was news to donghyuck. as far as he had known, other than the whole sleeping thing, jeno had been perfectly content to talk to him over facetime and phone calls during the long months he'd been gone, with occasional visits of course, because neither of them could stay away from each other for too long. 

"he's been miserable. even the fans have noticed it," renjun says, "talks about you at every opportunity. we were starting to get fed up of it," renjun's got a smirk on his face, so donghyuck knows that's not true. his boys could never get fed up of hearing about him. donghyuck can't help the blush that snakes it's way up his neck.

jaemin's reunion with donghyuck is just as eventful as the other's, he walks into the dorm and closes the door softly, enters the living room with a flourish and dives for the chair donghyuck is siting on once he notices him. only, jaemin misses. he dives for the chair and lands on the ground at donghyucks feet, not before smashing his face against donghyuck's kneecaps, of course, because it is true jaemin-style to injure himself in excitement. it's not the first time he's done it.

now, ten minutes later, jaemin is sitting on the bathroom counter while donghyuck stands between his thighs, holding a damp towel under his nose to stop the blood thats dripping from it from ruining his hoodie. "i'm really sorry, duckie," jaemin says sheepishly. 

"s'alright jaem, you were just excited to see me.. but then again, who wouldn't be excited to see all this?" while still holding the towel under jaemin's nose, he drags his other hand down his body in a mocking motion, grinning when it brings a broad smile to his face. jaemin looks best when he smiles, "now, we need a plan to surprise the hell out of jeno." even after all the love he had recieved, he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't quite home yet. 

the plan is simple, but it's going to work, donghyuck is sure of it. jaemin would tell jeno that he had left his meal in the microwave to be heated up, which, when jeno inevitably goes to get the meal he will inhale, donghyuck will accost him in the kitchen. he'll never expect it, jeno is much too gullible, but he might be mad at jaemin for lying about a meal, but that's alright. they'll go out for one after everyone has calmed back down. all five have memorised the plan, rehearsed their lines and positions, it's just down to jeno to play his part correctly. 

they hear the beep of jeno keying in the pin number and jump into action. chenle and renjun on the couch, jaemin sitting in the chair, renjun at the table next to his art supplies. donghyuck in the linen cupboard. he can faintly hear jeno conversing with someone who sounds vaguely like mark from outside the door and hopes to god that mark hasn't let slip that donghyuck was here, _home_ , and not still in america with some of the other 127 members who stayed behind to do some sightseeing, "i mean, i'm happy he's having fun in la with doyoungie and jaehyun hyung, but i miss him. i wanted to see him before the 127 schedule picks back up. s'fine though, guess i'll just have to get over it," he hears jeno say 

"it's gonna be fine, man, donghyuck will always make time for you and you know it. he'll bring you candy from america and you'll forget he was even gone," donghyuck has decided mark is his second favourite human being in that minute besides jeno, of course. jeno will always be his number one. 

"jen? is that you?" he hears jaemin yell. their scheme begins. 

"yeah it's me. brought mark too!" then chenle starts yelling about mark being there and donghyuck can't quite make out what else he's shouting over his excited voice morphing both korean and mandarin together in his haste to speak. 

"theres food in the microwave for you, go get it before jisung eats it," jaemin shouts over the racket, loud enough that donghyuck can hear him. maybe jaemin is his second favourite. donghyuck cracks the cupboard door open a fraction, instantly making eye contact with jaemin who was obviously staring at the door. jaemin mouths ' _now'_ and donghyuck slides out of the cupoboard and closes the door soundlessly. he pads his way down the hall into the door way of the kitchen, socked feet making almost no noise in his efforts to go undetected by jeno.

"jaem where'd you say the food was?" 

"the microwave, where else would i leave it?" donghyuck leans against the counters behind jeno, waiting for him to turn around and notice him there, though when he finally does turn around it isn't the reaction donghyuck hoped for. jeno turns around and strides out of the kitchen, completely missing his boyfriend. 

"wait, who the fu-" jeno turns on his heel and runs back into the kitchen, "is that... you?"

"oh good, you finally noticed me," jeno probably doesn't even hear what donghyuck says because in a second he's got hyuck scooped into his arms, legs around his waist, spinning him in circles in the middle of the kitchen so quickly donghyuck starts to get dizzy. jeno slows his spinning after a short while and just breathes, lets donghyuck rest his forehead on the top of his head and whisper sweet nothings, confessions of love and the occasional 'if you ever spin me fast like that again, you're dead's' for a minute or two before he kisses him, before he finally kisses him. 

this is what donghyuck had been waiting for. his whole body is warm, pleasant, happy, warm. now, when he kisses jeno, who sleeps in such a way that he gets pillow creases on his face, jeno who can't sleep well unless donghyuck is right there next to him, jeno, who sleeps with donghyuck's stolen hoodies under his pillows, he feels like he's finally come home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in a while but alice and i have been talking about this for so long that i had to write it.. here, take it. it's a mess and completely unbeta'd but i hope you like it anyways.


End file.
